forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase/Supports
Chase and Anna C Support *'Anna': Psssst, over here. *'Chase': Er, I saw you and was going to ignore you, but with the loud “psssst”-ing and the arm waving, I guess I have no choice but—hey, wait. What’s this? *'Anna': Just this new romance book I picked up the other day. *'Chase': And you’re shoving it in my face because…? *'Anna': Because it is just your type of story! *'Chase': How would you know what my type of story is? *'Anna': Oh, you know, you buy your books through my sisters. Word travels fast when you’ve got this big of a family. *'Chase': Well, thanks, I guess. *'Anna': Welcome! But you’ve still got to pay for it. Restocking fees and whatnot. *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Hello? You there? *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Reading already? You haven’t even bought the book! *'Chase': This is the worst thing I’ve ever read. You can have it back, because I’m not buying it. I like romance, yes, but not that sort of badly-written trash. Have a good day. *'Anna': Hey, get back here! You should be loving this story! (Great. Bought the whole series wholesale for him and he’s not liking it. How’s an Anna supposed to make money like this?) Chase and DJ C Support *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': … *'Chase': … *'DJ': Chase. *'Chase': Hm? *'DJ': Are you staring at me? *'Chase': What? No, of course not! Why would I do that? *'DJ': You tell me, because that's what you were doing. *'Chase': Oh, alright. I was looking for your brand. *'DJ': My what? *'Chase': Rumor has it that members of the Frarian royal families have distinct marks on their bodies, and since I heard you were royalty, I was looking for yours. *'DJ': Oh, I see. Well, you could have just asked. *'Chase': Oh. So...where's your brand? *'DJ': I'm not gonna show you because you were being creepy about it before you asked. *'Chase': Hey! *'DJ': I'll show you another time, though. Promise! B Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ! Today's the day I ask politely to see your brand. So hey, can I see your brand please? *'DJ': I appreciate your manners this time. I'll show you, but I'd rather it not be in the open like this. *'Chase': What? Why? *'DJ': Because of where it is. *'Chase': Oh my god, is your brand on your ass? *'DJ': No no! It's on my hip, but it's so low down on my hip that if I did it out here, I'd look like I was taking my pants off in public. *'Chase': Oh, I see! Makes sense. You don't have to show me if you don't want to. *'DJ': It's no big deal. I'll still show you. *'Chase': Sweet. Thanks, DJ. *'DJ': No problem! I like you. Let's hang out some more, yeah? *'Chase': I'd love to! And I promise I won't stare at you like that anymore. *'DJ': That's all I ask. A Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ? *'DJ': Oh, hey there Chase. Long time no see. How's it been? *'Chase': I actually wanted to talk to you about that... *'DJ': About what? *'Chase': The fact that it's been a while. See, I noticed that you've kind of been...avoiding me. *'DJ': Oh, have I? *'Chase': A little bit, yeah. You said we should hang more, but around everyone else, you just kind of walk away. *'DJ': Oh, right...about that... *'Chase': Oh, I'm so sorry! I sound like some kind of clingy, suspicious girlfriend. I'll just stop bothering you now. *'DJ': No no, it's fine. It's just that...I get nervous. *'Chase': You do? *'DJ': Yeah. I don't want to talk to you in front of everyone because I'm royalty. Everyone always pays such close attention to what royals are doing that I don't want to give anyone any ideas that they shouldn't be getting. *'Chase': Makes sense, I guess. *'DJ': When you're as widely recognized as I am, you can't pass wind without some tabloid making up some conspiracy theory about you. That's not me being cocky, it's my country loving their gossip. *'Chase': Alright! So here's the deal: We can hang out privately! *'DJ': Sounds like a plan to me. Thank you for understanding. *'Chase': Thank you for indulging my paranoia. *'DJ': No problem at all. To be perfectly honest I find it...endearing. S Support *'DJ': There you are, Chase. *'Chase': Uh, hi DJ. *'DJ': What's wrong? *'Chase': Uh, nothing. Is everything okay with you? *'DJ': Not exactly. *'Chase': Oh no! What's wrong? *'DJ': I hate to retread old ground here, but you've been avoiding me, haven't you? *'Chase': Why would I do that? *'DJ': I don't know, but you have been. For a little while now. Every time I've tried to find you, you've said you're busy with something else and left. I hate to sound whiny, but it's sort of worrying me. *'Chase': Oh, right...I have been doing that, haven't I? *'DJ': Yeah. So is everything okay? *'Chase': Yeah, everything's okay. *'DJ': So what's been going on? Do you not want to be my friend anymore, is that it? *'Chase': Oh absolutely not! That's not it at all. It's just...I'm nervous. *'DJ': You're nervous this time? Why? *'Chase': Uh, well...I've been avoiding you because there's something...big I want to ask you, but I don't know how...exactly...to ask it. *'DJ': I'm following. Surely it can't be that big of a deal, though. *'Chase': It...kind of is. A big enough deal that I...went out and got this. *'DJ': Oh my, what a lovely ring. *'Chase': I'm sure you could find better, but... *'DJ': Ah, are you planning to propose to someone? *'Chase': Uh...yes. *'DJ': Oh, who is it? Is it Grace? Or maybe Florence? It's not that bunny girl, is it? Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that...what would the babies look like? *'Chase': It's not a girl. *'DJ': Oh, a boy, then! Is it Knifez? Or maybe Joos? He and I have had a moment, so I don't think it would be an easy task to divert his attention away from m— *'Chase': IT'S YOU. *'DJ': ...What? *'Chase': I want to propose to you! I've been avoiding you because I really want to ask you to marry me! But I haven't because I know you're royalty and would never settle on a lousy sellsword like myself!! *'DJ': … *'Chase': *pant, pant* *'DJ': You alright? *'Chase': I'm done... *'DJ': Good. So that means you can give me that ring and we can get married. *'Chase': ...What? *'DJ': That's a yes, Chase. I'll be glad to spend the rest of my days at your side. *'Chase': Even if I'm just a lowly sellsword? *'DJ': No matter your profession. ...Chase? You're crying. *'Chase': I'm just so...happy! *'DJ': Awe. Bring it in. Come on, let's hug it out. *'Chase': But what about giving people ideas? *'DJ': I'm okay with giving people ideas if they're the right ones. *'Chase': Heh, good point. Chase and George C Support *'Chase': Er, what are you doing? Did I walk in on something I shouldn't have? *'George': Oh, hey Chase. I'm doing some curses. No big deal. *'Chase': Uh, huh...oh my god. Is that a wolf? *'George': It was. *'Chase': Where did its eyes go?! *'George': Look at it from a new angle. Its eyes are on it's ass now. *'Chase': That poor thing. *'George': It was tryna steal food. *'Chase': This is inhumane! What else have you done to innocent creatures? *'George': I made a ring out of some fingers, but I can't show you that for another three conversations. *'Chase': I'm going to have to ask you to stop. *'George': Can't do that, Chase-y boy. I might get restless and start experimenting on you. *'Chase': No team-killing, bitch. *'George': Who says I'd kill you, bitch? *'Chase': Ugh, whatever. Just don't let me catch you doing this again. *'George': Whatever. *'Chase': … *'George': … *'Chase & George': Bitch. *'Chase': Oh god damn it. You know what? I'm leaving. *'George': Aw man, it was just getting fun. *'Chase': I'm not letting you have the last word! *'George': It doesn't work as well when you're shouting across camp! ...Bitch. Chase and Grace C Support *'Grace': Hey Chase. Wanna go people watch again? *'Chase': Oh, you know that's my favorite activity. Watching people do weird shit and snarking about it is such a great way to wind down after a long day. *'Grace': Plus, we get to check out some cute guys. *'Chase': That too, I guess. Isn't it kind of hard to do that after, you know...? *'Grace': Eh, not so much. You know what they say: just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't check out the menu. *'Chase': It's only easy for you because George isn't around. *'Grace': Nah, he doesn't care. Even if he was here, he doesn't care unless I do something about it, which I never do. *'Chase': Okay, if you say so. I'll have to ask George what he thinks about it next time I'm in Waydrn. *'Grace': I guarantee you you'll get the same answer. *'Chase': If you say so. Now let's go check out some guy—er, people watch, shall we? *'Grace': Let's! Chase and Green C Support *'Chase': Just a little closer... aaand...GOTCHA! Aha, this bug is mine now. *'Green': Um, did I come in at a bad time? *'Chase': Green! Hey. I, uh, didn't hear you come in. *'Green': Because you were too busy screaming at an insect. *'Chase': Oh, heh...you saw that? *'Green': I sure did. What's the deal? *'Chase': Oh, nothing. I just like collecting insects. *'Green': Oh, really? *'Chase': Yeah. You probably think it's really dumb, being royalty and all. I'm sure you have much better things to do than catch little bugs. *'Green': Actually, I like catching animals of all kinds. I have somewhat of a reputation for taming wild animals, you know. *'Chase': Really? *'Green': Maybe I'll show you my collection some time. *'Chase': Sounds like a blast! B Support *'Chase': So what did you want to show me? *'Green': I promised to show you my collection of tamed animals, but I can't exactly do that on the road like this, so I figured I'd start with showing you the one who's with me at all times. *'Chase': Your wyvern? *'Green': Exactly! Here she is! You can pet her. Just be careful. She gets irritated if you pat too hard. *'Chase': She's so awesome. What's her name? *'Green': Eh, not important. *'Chase': So what's the story behind her? *'Green': She was my first ever catch. Well, sort of. You don't really catch wyverns. You build trust with wyverns. She only comes with me because she likes me. *'Chase': Wow...I wish I could make a wyvern friend. *'Green': You can if you want. She is right there, after all. And she seems to like you. *'Chase': Oh, you're right! Man, I want to make all the wyvern friends! *'Green': Ha ha, I feel the same way. A Support *'Green': What's wrong Minerva? You seem irked. Is someone nearby? Should we get ready to fight...? *'Chase': Oof! *'Green': WHOA! Oh, so you're who Min—my wyvern was going on about. What are you doing here? And what were you doing in that tree...? *'Chase': I was trying to capture a bug. It managed to sneak up there and camouflage itself. I was trying to find it when your wyvern bumped into the tree. Then I fell. *'Green': Ah, I see. *'Chase': So, uh, Minerva huh? *'Green': Er, yeah... *'Chase': Good name. *'Green': Yeah, sure. *'Chase': Do you...not like me knowing her name? *'Green': Eh... *'Chase': What's the big deal? It's just a name. *'Green': Yeah, um, well...I just don't know whether anybody here will make fun of me for that or not. *'Chase': Oh, right. Well in my experience, the Shepherds seem to be pretty judgement-free. Surely you giving your female wyvern a female name won't make anybody make fun of you. And if it does, we can beat 'em up together. *'Green': Heh, you're right! We can totally do that! Thanks Chase. *'Chase': No problem! Everyone should be comfortable around the people they choose to surround themselves with. *'Green': That's a good point. *'Chase': So uh...can I ride Minerva? *'Green': What? *'Chase': I want to be her friend. So can I ride her? *'Green': ...You know what? Let's do it. *'Chase': Aw, yeah!! Chase and Heroi C Support *'Chase': Hey Heroi, ready to spar? I think I can win this time. *'Heroi': Are you sure? You've lost the last three sparring matches. I'm telling you man, living the royal life has made you all flabby. *'Chase': Like hell! I've been keeping track and the record is still three hundred sixty to three hundred sixty-one in my favor. *'Heroi': Then let's tie that up, shall we? *'Chase': You wish. *'Heroi': En garde! *'Chase': So while we duel, can I ask you what you've been up to all these years? It's been a long time and I haven't had the time to ask in between all the royal shenanigans. *'Heroi': Just the normal stuff, you know. Taking jobs, killing people, the like. Hyah! *'Chase': Whoa! That was close. *'Heroi': Not as grand as joining the Shepherds and falling in love with a prince, surely. *'Chase': Ha ha, you'd be surprised at how not-glorious being in the Shepherds is. I guess you could call it gore-ious. *'Heroi': Ha! Good one...however... *'Chase': Whoa!! *'Heroi': You've been disarmed. Looks like the score's been all evened up, huh? *'Chase': Aw man. I'll get you next time. *'Heroi': Sure you will. B Support *'Chase': Heroi, put up your dukes. *'Heroi': Oh dear. Here to try to get a leg up again? *'Chase': You know me too well. *'Heroi': More like I know recent events too well. *'Chase': What do you mean? *'Heroi': Do you remember what our score was when I first joined the Shepherds? *'Chase': Yeah, of course. It was three hundred sixty to three hundred sixty-one, my favor. *'Heroi': Do you know what the score is now? *'Chase': Obviously! It's three hundred ninety even. *'Heroi': Exactly. That is a lot of battles. Don't you get tired of fighting me? *'Chase': Never! We've been fighting alongside each other for so long, fighting with you is my best way to catch up. Since it's been years since we've worked a case together, we have a lot of catching up to do. Ergo, a lot of sparring. *'Heroi': Hmm...Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. It's been so long, I nearly forgot there's always a method to your madness. *'Chase': You'd be surprised how far ahead I plan. *'Heroi': How about putting that great forethought into this fight? *'Chase': Ha ha, touche! Chase and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, what are you reading? *'Chase': Josh hooked me up with some really cool books as a gift and now I'm giving them a read. *'Joanne': Oh, how nice of him! Are any of them any good? *'Chase': Yeah! This one I'm reading right now is a romantic comedy. It's got some hilarious antics, sends some good messages and really enjoys leaning on the fourth wall without getting too obnoxious about it. *'Joanne': Sounds like Josh has good taste in books. *'Chase': More like encyclopedic knowledge of every book the Shepherds own. I don't know how he feels about them. *'Joanne': I see. Well, I like books, so maybe I'll check some of these out. *'Chase': Feel free. I, uh, kind of made a mess of the place. *'Joanne': Oh, what's this one? *'Chase': That one's....not very good. According to Josh, it's a book Joos wrote. *'Joanne': Oh, really? Well, he's good at tactician...in...ing, so I'm sure he's a good writer. *'Chase': Eeeeeh, you'd be surprised. *'Joanne': Well, I'm gonna read it. Might as well do something with this down time, right? *'Chase': Ha ha, you go for it. In fact, sit here with me and read it so I can see your reactions. *'Joanne': You know what? I could use some company, so thanks for the offer. B Support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, let's have a seat. *'Chase': What are we doing? *'Joanne': We're gonna read that hilarious Joos book again. *'Chase': Why? *'Joanne': Because it's been a long couple of days and we need the cheering up, I think. *'Chase': But I've already read it and gotten a laugh out of it. *'Joanne': Then do I have good news for you, my friend. *'Chase': Hm? *'Joanne': He wrote a sequel! *'Chase': He did not. *'Joanne': He did! And it's about the kids meeting in the same weird "internet" place. It's pretty good. *'Chase': Pretty good as in actually good, or pretty good as in hilariously bad? *'Joanne': Take a wild guess. *'Chase': Oh yes, we're reading the hell out of this. How'd you figure out about this, by the way? *'Joanne': I may or may not have connections with a certain very skilled thief. *'Chase': Thank you, Dakota. Let's jump right in! Chase and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': You seem to be embedded in that thing. What are you doing? *'Chase': Writing a story. *'Knifez': Oh, neat. What's it about? *'Chase': Us. *'Knifez': Um...? *'Chase': Us the Shepherds. All of us. I'm putting us all in a fantasy world and writing how we would all react to that. *'Knifez': I see... I don't know, I feel like there will be plenty of stories about us once we save the world and everything. Wouldn't those be enough? *'Chase': Well yeah, there will be, but we'll know all those stories already. This is an original one created from my own imagination. *'Knifez': I see. I still don't think it will be necessary, but I'm not gonna stop you. You do you. *'Chase': You're gonna love it, I swear! *'Knifez': I'll hold you to that. *'Chase': Hm...now, is making the manakete in charge of the police really a good idea? I don't see why not... Chase and Signele C Support *'Signele': Whoa! Watch where you’re pointing that sword! You could hit some—uh, hello? You in there? *'Chase': Sorry, sorry, what was that? Sword? Pointing? *'Signele': Yeaaaaaah, you just sort of aimed your sword at me and started stabbing it in the air. Could have killed me. *'Chase': I was in the middle of a daydream. You wouldn’t believe it, I’m sure, but I was. *'Signele': Eh, I’ve heard weirder explanations for why things happen. *'Chase': There was a competition, and I was the representative for Waydrn. I was fighting enemies left and right. The prize? Only the biggest pile of money I’d ever seen, and a blind date with someone of royalty! *'Signele': Which one were you in it for? *'Chase': The money, of course. Can’t trust blind dates that you get in competitions like that. *'Signele': You can’t? *'Chase': Haven’t you ever read those sorts of tales? *'Signele': Guess not. Must be a human thing. *'Chase': The date you win is always someone who’s evil. It’s just a fact. *'Signele': Wait, so let me get this straight, you almost skewered me because you were fighting in a daydream? *'Chase': That’s right. *'Signele': Uh huh. Next time someone tries to call me weird for being a Taguel, I’m going to direct them to you. Because you are definitely strange. *'Chase': But…oh, whatever. At least without her around, I won’t accidentally pierce someone’s chest through with my blade. B Support *'Signele': Oh boy, looks like he’s daydreaming again. No sword this time. Good. *'Chase:' I can hear you. *'Signele': Wow, someone else actually saying they can hear someone in a conversation I’m present for! What a surprising turn of events! *'Chase': Are you really going to be like this? *'Signele': I was hoping you’d almost stab me again so that I could complain. *'Chase': I could stab you, all right. *'Signele': It was a joke. *'Chase': Why are you even here? I was resting my eyes. Didn’t ask for you to interrupt. *'Signele': I already said. Here for you to almost stab me. *'Chase': Someone who wants to be almost stabbed wouldn’t say it’s good when there’s no sword present. *'Signele': …Probably should have thought my lie through a bit better. *'Chase': I’ll ask again: why are you here? *'Signele': I wanted to hear a story. *'Chase': A story. *'Signele': Yeah. One of your human tales that you daydream about. *'Chase': You have the weirdest ways of asking for things you want. *Signele: So is that a yes? *Chase: No, that’s a “you need to learn people skills.” *'Signele': Don’t you close your eyes at me, mister! I’m not leaving until I get my story! I’m not…ugh. Okay. Need a different method of approaching this. Chase and Spencer C Support *'Spencer': Hello father. Can we spar? *'Chase': Sure! *'Spencer': Great! *'Chase': While we do, can I ask you something? *'Spencer': What is it? *'Chase': Did it get weird with two dads? Did you just call both of us father? *'Spencer': ...No. I only had one dad growing up. DJ died before I could speak. *'Chase': Oh, right. I forgot about that. Sorry. *'Spencer': It's fine. You were a good single father, though. *'Chase': Was I really? *'Spencer': Every night you'd tell me a story before I went to bed. Some of them were fantasy and some of them were anecdotes of things that happened on the job. And then, every year on father's birthday, you would tell me a story about one of his exploits. *'Chase': Oh my god, that's so sad. *'Spencer': Yes, but it kept him in our hearts, which is what I think we needed. *'Chase': I guess you're right...Hey, Spencer? *'Spencer': Yeah? *'Chase': HEADS UP! *'Spencer': Whoa!! You could have taken my head off! *'Chase': But I didn't. Because you were prepared. Good job. Take five, kiddo. B Support *'Chase': Hey Spence, come this way. *'Spencer': What is it, dad? *'Chase': I want to take you along this time. *'Spencer': Take me along where? *'Chase': Bug catching, of course. *'Spencer': Bug catching...? *'Chase': Yeah! Did future me never take you bug catching before? *'Spencer': Well, you did...but. *'Chase': Well then let's go! *'Spencer': Oh dear. … *'Chase': Well, that wasn't fun. *'Spencer': Sorry... *'Chase': You could have just said you didn't like bugs. I wouldn't have taken you. *'Spencer': I didn't want to make you think I didn't want to go with you. *'Chase': Nah, you'd be surprised how understanding I am about people being scared of bugs. *'Spencer': Oh, well...sorry. *'Chase': That's okay. Just let me know next time I want to do something you can't do, okay? *'Spencer': Sure. *'Chase': And in return, I won't tell anyone how loud your girlish scream was. *'Spencer': ...Thanks. Chase and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': And...hyah! *'Chase': Whoa. Nice hit! You cleaved that target into two like it was made of wet paper. *'Taylor': Thanks Chase! *'Chase': However, your form's a bit lacking. *'Taylor': What? *'Chase': You're focusing too much on your upper half doing the lifting. It's just as important to lift with your legs as it is your arms. Here, let me show you. *'Taylor': That won't be necessary, thanks... *'Chase': No no, watch. If you do it like this...HYAH! *'Taylor': Whoa. *'Chase': See? With the proper stance, you can turn a strong attack into a deadly attack, and sometimes, that can turn the tide of battle. Especially against Risen, who are a bit bulkier than normal humans. *'Taylor': Huh. Thanks Chase! *'Chase': No problem. Information *An alternate version of the B support between Chase and Signele has been written. Category:Supports